


Apprenticed to a demon

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam becomes apprenticed to a demon





	Apprenticed to a demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxyGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by foxxygoddess: Any, Any, accidentally becoming apprenticed to a demon

He'd studied the words to the point of knowing them by heart. He'd gathered all the needed supplies to perform the spell. Laid them out and followed the steps written out on the parchment perfectly. He was sure he'd done everything right. Hadn't mispronounced a word or forgot a step in the spell. But, something had gone seriously wrong. He knew it the minute he'd finished casting the spell.

The smoke the spell was supposed to produce was blue. He found himself swatting away black smoke. That wasn't right. No, not at all. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was screwed. Totally and utterly screwed and now he had to explain this to Dean. He groaned and palmed his face. Maybe Dean wouldn't find out. Maybe he could keep this truth away from his brother. He knew that wasn't possible. Dean had some kind of ability to see right through Sam's bullshit and he called him on it every chance he got. Yeah, he was beyond screwed.

Sam heard the chuckle coming from the figure that stood before him. Once blue eyes, now black staring back at him. Thin lips curled up into a cold smile.

"What's the matter Sam? You look a little confused." Nybbas said as he looked over the younger Winchester.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, only to clamp his lips together. Finally he found his voice. "I was trying to summon a vision, not the demon who manages visions and dreams." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nybbas threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked in an exasperated voice, not seeing the humor.

"Well, you didn't read the fine print of the spell did you?" The demon asked, pointing to the parchment on the table.

Sam turned and picked it up. "What 'fine print'? He huffed out.

Nybbas took the parchment and turned it over and then laughed again. "Oops, seems whoever wrote this left out the most important part. Whoever performs the spell also agrees to become my apprentice. This should be fun." He said, smiling at Sam.

"No, no I didn't agree to that." Sam said, shaking his head from side to side. "There was to be a way out of this."

Nybbas shrugged his shoulders. "Afraid not."

Dean was going to kill him, Sam thought to himself, that was if Nybbas didn't kill him first.


End file.
